herofandomcom-20200223-history
Esmeralda
Esmeralda is the deuteragonist of Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She is voiced by Demi Moore with her singing voice provided by Heidi Mollenhauer . She is a fearless and streetwise gypsy with a heart of gold (and is very capable of defending herself). She's also able to look beyond physical appearances and is one of the first -- and only -- people in both films to befriend the deformed yet lovable hunchback Quasimodo. Esmeralda is a wonderful heroine whose greatest wish is to see outcasts like Quasimodo and her fellow gypsies be accepted into society and be treated as people. She also seems to be quite witty, as when Phoebus first confronts her in the church, she verbally challenges him. She is quite passionate and demands justice, and displays this at the Festival of Fools, when she stands up for Quasimodo while the crowd jeers at him thanks to Frollo's men who started the riot. After the Fesitval she sings "God help the Outcasts" which also leads Quasimodo to her. But before Quasimodo can talk to her a parishioner who mistakes him causing trouble unexpectedly shouts at him, causing Quasimodo to knock down a candlestaff and returns to the bell tower. Esmeralda was terrified, realizing what the parishioner has done, follows him. The parishioner also attempts to stop her and Djali from following him, but he is then stopped by the archdeacon. She finds him in the bell tower and apologizes to him for what happened at the festival. She is very beautiful and attracts the attention of three men during the course of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Quasimodo is the first to fall for her as soon as he meets her during the Festival of Fools. Claude Frollo takes a (rather unhealthy) liking to the gypsy as well, and develops a perverse and twisted obsession with her. Accusing her of witchcraft, he attempts to have her burned at the stake, forcing her to choose him or the fire, only for Esmeralda to reject him. The last of the three men to fall for her is Captain Phoebus, and he is eventually the one who winds up earning her love in return after Esmeralda realizes that he is not like Frollo's other men. In the sequel The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Esmeralda and Phoebus have a son together Zephyr. Similar Heroes *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Gallery 2072317-esmeralda.jpg|Esmeralda with Djali Esmeralda.jpg Esmeralda & Djali watch as Phoebus allows them to escape.jpg|Esmeralda and Djali smile as Phoebus allows them to escape Esmeralda standing up to Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Esmeralda standing up to Frollo for abusing Quasimodo Esmeralda witnessing Quasimodo being scared away by the Parishioner.jpg|A shocked and terrified Esmeralda witnessing Quasimodo being scolded and scared away by a Parishioner Esmeralda at the mercy of Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Esmeralda threatened by Frollo Esmeralda & Djali trapped in the cathedral.jpg|Esmeralda and Djali trapped in Notre Dame Quasimodo and Esmeralda getting to know each other and becoming friends.png|Quasi and Esmeralda getting to know each other after the Festival disaster and the parishioner's mistreatment on Quasimodo. Unconcious and wounded Phoebus saved from drowning by Esmeralda.jpg|Esmeralda saves a wounded and unconcoious Phoebus from drowning Esmeralda tending the wounded Phoebus.jpg|Esmeralda tending to the wounded Phoebus Esmeralda about to be burnt at the stake by Frollo.jpg|Esmeralda threatened to be burned at the stake by Frollo Quasi Phoebus and Esmeralda reconciling after defeating Frollo.jpg|Quasi, Esmeralda and Phoebus victorious having vanquished Frollo Phoebus & Esmeralda's kiss.jpg|Phoebus & Esmeralda's kiss Phoebus, Esmeralda & Djali smiling after Quasi .jpg|Phoebus, Esmeralda, and Djali smiling after Quasi Esmeralda_KH.png|Esmeralda as she appears in Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Feminists Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Femme Fatale Category:The Messiah Category:Singing Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Healers Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Outright Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Supporters Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Forgivers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes